Secretos temporales
by Las escribas
Summary: Si bien el futuro es incierto, el presente confuso y el pasado fijo, los giros del tiempo son caprichosos y de vez en cuando, nos dan una segunda oportunidad. Está en nosotros, saber apreciarla.Epoca de los merodeadores


Se dice que todas las cosas ocurren por una razón. Que siempre hay un "por que" guardado en cada una de las acciones del universo.

Eso no sabría afirmarlo. Lo que si se, es que a pesar de que las cosas estén supuestamente en orden, siempre queda ese pequeña rendija en la cual la duda y el tal vez, quizás, se cuelan.

Y esto si puedo decirlo: es cierto.

Si bien el futuro es incierto, el presente confuso y el pasado fijo, los giros del tiempo son caprichosos y de vez en cuando, nos dan una segunda oportunidad. Está en nosotros, saber apreciarla.

Capitulo I¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

La mañana comenzaba como cualquier otra en ese viaje atolondrado. Dos chicas, de 20 y 21 años bostezaban sin reparo en el buffet del hotel en donde estaban hospedadas. Sus primeras dos semanas en Londres y las últimas en su tour por Europa. Habían ahorrado durante años para esto y por fin se cumplía.

.- mmmmmm no debimos quedarnos hasta tan tarde, no disfrutaremos mucho la excursión de hoy- bostezó la mayor.

.-Pero era imposible dejar de leer el nuevo libro de HP. Engancha tanto cómo los demás.-Le respondió la otra mientras ponía manteca a su pan tostado.- Sólo espero que no haya que andar mucho.

.- Es verdad.- bostezo nuevamente, contestando a lo primero- pero los personajes no estarán a nuestro lado para evitar un desastre si nos quedamos dormidas en medio de una excursión.

.-Lastima.-Comenzó la menor, de nombre Eve.-Lo que daría por conocerlos.

.- A mi también me encajaría hacerlo, adorar a algunos y golpear a otros- miró de reojo el libro de Hp 5 sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido por lo que le hayan hecho a su querido Severus- lo que hacen por ser populares...

.-Yo sobre todo me gustaría conocer a los magos de la época de los merodeadores, y a ellos claro.-Dijo Eve mientras ponía cara picara recordando el cap donde aparecían en el libro 5º.-Y a "dumbly", tiene que ser un puntazo ese hombre.-

.- Si, el viejo pinta para buena onda- aceptó Grisel, la más grande, llevándose después el vaso lleno de jugo a la boca- lastima que todo sea producto de la imaginación de alguien.

.-Mi burbuja se explotó.- Grisel sonrió de lado ante la expresión de Eve.

.-Será mejor que nos demos prisa o el autobús de la excursión se ira sin nosotras-

Como pudieron recogieron todas las cosas que llevarían y se encaminaron a la puerta del hotel. Desde allí partirían a recorrer bastos campos de anda a saber que.

El folleto decía: recorra los bastos... Grisel supuso que tuvieron problema con la impresión.

.-Crees que hoy veremos un castillo.-La mas joven estaba empeñada en querer ver un castillo.

.- Supongo, quiero pensar por lo menos. Hace días que estamos aquí y no hemos visitado ni uno sólo- suspiró mirando por la ventanilla. El clima era algo frió y las nubes de invierno estaban sobre toda tierra visible.

La ilusión de las chicas se hizo realidad al ver como el autobús tomaba un desvió y tras una pequeña colina asomaba la silueta de un enorme y precioso castillo

Cinco minutos después, bajaban junto a los demás turistas, con cara de sacar fotos e investigar lo más posible.

.- Que lindo, es realmente... ¿como seria la palabra? imponente- se contesto a si misma Grisel caminando detrás de Eve.

.-Vayamos a investigar, vayamos a investigar.-Decía emocionada su amiga mientras pegaba saltitos. Se giró hacia Grisel y le tiró de la manga mientras decía.-Venga vamos, vamos.

.- Ni modo- murmuró la morena siendo arrastrada por su amiga. Cuando vieron la oportunidad perdieron al grupo principal y comenzaron a subir unas escaleras algo ocultas que había en aquel pasillo.

.-Ya me lo estoy imaginando: los caballeros con sus espadas entrenando en el patio de armas. Las doncellas de aquí para allá con sus lindos trajes, las criadas corriendo escaleras arriba y abajo para realizar sus quehaceres.-Eve entrelazó las manos y sus ojos verdes-miel brillaron.-Me hubiese encantado verlo.

.- Pues a mi no tanto, andar con vestido todo el santo día debía ser súper incomodo- opinó su amiga deteniéndose en uno de los grandes ventanales. Miró hacia afuera encontrándose con que una gran tormenta estaba desatándose.- eto, Eve ¿no deberíamos volver? digo, imagínate si...- el ruido de los motores le confirmaron eso que estaba temiendo.

Antes de que su amiga pudiera responder Grisel la estaba arrastrando escaleras abajo, pero para cuando llegaron a la puerta principal los autobuses se encontraban a horrorosa distancia

.- me lleva...-masculló.

.-Nos han olvidado.-Dijo Eve mientras se empapaban con la lluvia.-Y estamos a chiquitimil kilómetros de cualquier tipo de civilización.

.- ¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó Grisel tratando de subir la voz, puesto que el ruido de la tormenta hacía el trabajo algo mas difícil. Eve se encogió de hombros. - Tal vez halla algún cuidador, podríamos buscarlo.

.-Es una buena idea, supongo que estará a la entrada de los terrenos en alguna caseta ¿no?-Le contestó mientras emprendía la marcha.

Grisel asintió y apresuradas comenzaron a buscar al encargado pero luego de media hora de búsqueda, en medio de la lluvia y con los huesos congelados, ambas entraron al castillo nuevamente.

.- No hay nadie, o puede ser, se supone que es un castillo, ALGUIEN debe cuidarlo- Exclamó Grisel visiblemente molesta. En su voz resonaba la incredulidad.

.-Quizás si no hay nada para robar no haya una vigilancia constante las 24 horas. –La mayor y morena de la dos suspiró.-Podríamos buscar una chimenea y tratar de encenderla, sino nos congelaremos.-Sugirió Eve mirando a su amiga.

.- Buena idea- Caminaron un largo rato hasta que por fin encontraron un lugar con chimenea.

Esta estaba en medio de una espaciosa pero fría habitación. El estilo gótico cabía en cada uno de sus rincones y los grandes ventanales decorativos dejaban ver de vez en cuando los rayos que cruzaban el campo a la lejanía.

Era increíble pensar que en toda la planta baja de aquel castillo hubiese solo UNA sola habitación con chimenea, pero así era.

Con lo que encontraron y un fósforo perdido en e bolso de Grisel, lograron prender el fuego tan bienvenido.

.- De seguro cuando le cuente esto a mi gemelis me dirá¿por que no te quédate perdida?

.-Antes de pensar en eso hay que pensar en cómo volveremos, a no ser que mañana venga alguna excursión vamos a tener que ir andando o esperar al guarda.-Dijo Eve mientras se arrodillaba frente al fuego.

.- No queda otra que esperar, dudo mucho que mañana haya excursión, creo que eso decía el folleto. Pero lo del guarda es más probable.- Se sentó al lado de su amiga quietándose el suéter negro que llevaba. Estaba completamente empapado y no serviría de mucho si quería entibiarse. Lo colgó cerca del calorcito.- ¿Tienes algo de comer?

Eve se puso a rebuscar en su mochila

.-Tengo un paquete de patatitas, una chocolatina y un par de chicles.-Respondió después de un rato y mostrándole la comida.

.- Mmmmmm ¿ningún plato suculento como carne al horno o algo así?- Eve negó - eto...okas, pásame un chicle.- Cuando su amiga estaba por dárselo unas chispas salieron de la chimenea.- jejeje creo que le pusimos algo que era un tantito inflamable.- Eve se acercó un poco a la chimenea pero esta la tiro para atrás del susto con otro chispazo.- Eve¿tiraste algo que no debías?

La aludida se quedo pensativa unos momentos.-No, no creo. Todo era tronquitos de madera creo.-Miro a Grisel ¿Y tu?

.- Pues, tire un par de bolsitas que parecían tener mucha tierra adentro. Me pareció medio extraño¿quien guardaría polvo?- preguntó completamente perdida ante la falta de respuesta.

.-Sabes, si esto fuera el universo HP eso que echaste podrían ser los polvos Flú.-Dijo algo divertida Eve.

.- Jajajaja ¿te imaginas? Podríamos terminar en el baño de Severus...- bromeó su amiga mientras algunos chispazos se hicieron mas intensos y recurrentes.

.-No seas hentai amiga.-Dijo sonriendo picadamente.-Aunque aparecer en la habitación de los merodeadores o de Lucius Malfoy no estaría mal.

.- Ya ves, hasta a ti la idea te hace agua a boca- Grisel acercó su mano a las llamas y en tono de broma exclamo fuerte- A la dirección de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería- las carcajadas no llegaron a salirle. Sintió cómo algo le tiraba de la mano; Eve se dio cuenta e intento de sostenerla pero ambas fueron arrastradas hacia la chimenea.

Segundos más tarde, después de muchas volteretas.

Eve comenzó a toser debido al polvo y al hollín de la chimenea donde se encontraban. Miró a su amiga que también tosía antes de preguntar¿Estas bien?

.- Creo – Grisel tocio fuertemente- que…si- notó a su amiga, al igual que ella, llena de hollín.- ¿En donde estamos?

.- La pregunta correcta seria ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó un hombre alto de gafas y con una extensa barba.

.- ¿Merlín¿Eres tu?- salió de la boca Grisel.

.-No seas boba¿Cómo va a ser Merlín? -Dijo Eve mirando a su amiga, para después mirar al hombre.-Yo mas bien diría que se parece a Dumbledore, si esta tiene las gafas de media luna. ¿Será un cosplayer?

.- ¿Estamos en una convención? Pero yo no estoy preparada ¿trajiste tu disfraz?- pregunto alarmada Grisel, mas preocupada por un pedazo de tela que por su locación actual. Antes de hacer una siguiente pregunta tocio otra vez- Eto...jejeje Señor, seria tan amable de decirnos quien es usted.

.- Fueron ustedes las que entraron a mi despacho señorita, esa pregunta la tendrían que responder ustedes- contestó él.

.- ¡Ah¿Entonces es usted el organizador del evento? -Eve salió de la chimenea.-Yo soy Eve Valley y ella es mi amiga Grisel Gardens.

.- Señoritas, no se de que evento estarán hablando, pero tengan por seguro de que aquí no es- aclaró el hombre- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore- sonrió a medias- ¿Se puede saber como es que terminaron aquí?

.- oh...no es Merlín -- - se lamentó Grisel.

.- ¿Albus Dumbledore? La verdad es que se le parece.-Eve ser acerco a él un poco y le miro fijamente.- ¿Has oído Grisel? Es Dumbledore.-Por el tono parecía que Eve realmente no se creía todo eso.

.- No es Merlín- suspiro Grisel nuevamente. Miro al hombre- ¿Y se puede saber que hace su despacho en la chimenea?

.- Dudo que eso sea posible señorita, ustedes deben haber viajado mediante polvos flú.- explicó Dumbledore.

Se hizo un silencio BIEN prolongado.

.- Entonces quiere decir que esto. ¿Me repite donde estamos?- No, Grisel no se convencía.

.-Están en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-

Eve y Grisel se miraron, miraron al hombre y volvieron a mirarse entre ellas.

.-Es imposible, es surrealista. Ahora aparecerán los merodeadores por esa puerta diciendo que no ha sido culpa suya.-Dijo confusa la menor.

.- Ah...- la puerta se abrió después de un leve golpecito y dos chicos entraron con cara de arrepentidos, pero aun se le notaba la picardía en sus ojos.- Director, en serio, no es nuestra culpa.

Grisel se cayó de la impresión mientras señalaba a los chicos como si estos fuesen fantasmas.

Eve camino hacia los chicos y le dio a uno un toquecito en el brazo con el dedo índice como si quisiera comprobar que realmente estaban allí.

.-Pues tienen hasta sustancia. Ya lo se, nos hemos intoxicado con el dióxido de carbono de la chimenea.-Dijo Eve mirando a su amiga. Realmente todo eso era muy raro.

.- No, no no, yo tengo una mejor, el polvo ese, en realidad era de la hierva buena y ahora todo esto no es mas que un sueño- aposto Grisel haciendo un movimiento con sus manos- o tal vez fueron los hongos que comimos anoche y recién están haciendo acto de presencia ahora. Yo sabia que a esa mujer no había que hacerle mucho caso y mucho menos comernos los hongos...¬¬

.-Señoritas creo que deberían calmarse, siéntese por favor.-Hizo un gesto con la varita y aparecieron dos sillones.-En cuanto ustedes ya hablaremos luego.-Dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a los chicos.

.-A no, de eso nada. Esto suena raro, nos quedamos.-Dijeron ellos a coro.

.- De eso nada¿no entienden que es un tema privado?- Grisel se giro mirándolos directamente- no sean metidos.

Los dos la miraron muy mal.

.- No pienso hablar mientras ellos estén presentes- informo nuevamente. No tenia nada contra ellos en si, sólo que le molestaba que alguien más supiera del desastre que al parecer acababan de mandarse su amiga y ella.

Eve por su parte miraba fijamente la varita de Dumbledore.- ¿Eso es una varita¿Me la presta? Solo un ratito.-Dijo en tono de niña pequeña y mirando la varita con ojos brillantes.

Pregunta desconcertante para Dumbledore y aun más desconcertante para los dos merodeadores que allí estaban presentes.

.- ¡No es le momento para jugar con palitos Eve!- le llamo Grisel.

La pelivioleta clavo sus ojos verde-miel en su amiga.-No es un palito, es una varita. Y no es cualquier varita, es la varita de Dumbledore. Si no recuerdo mal tiene 23 cm, el núcleo es de pluma de fénix, de manera de cedro ideal para hechizos y transformaciones.-Recitó tranquilamente.

.- Por eso digo, un pedazo de maderita con relleno, es como un pollo a la naranja, solo que las naranjas no están en este momento- Explicó Grisel. La cara de WHAT de todo el grupo no le incomodo- Bueno, que pocas endorfinas que tienen ¬¬. Ahora, sigamos con lo importante ¿podemos hablar del temita en privado?

.-Chicos esperen fuera por favor.-Dijo algo alucinado el mago. Los muchachos obedecieron pero su curiosidad aumento.

.-Bien señoritas ya estamos a solas, siéntense.-Dijo Dumbledore.

.- Vera, nosotras éramos chicas felices corriendo por la pradera- en la imaginación de Grisel LITERALMENTE ella y Eve corrían por una pradera verde y con flores- hasta que nos subimos un autobús- de la nada salió un autobús coloreado a lo hippie- que nos llevo a un castillo lejos en la loma del traste. De quien, no me pregunte no lo se. Entonces se largo una tormenta, nos dejaron tiradas en el castillo viejo y nos mojamos todas tratando de encontrar un guarda inexistente- las escenas pasaron tan rápido que Grisel mareo u poco- fin.

Tomó aire.

.-Entonces hicimos un fuego, y algo de lo que echamos al fuego para que prendiera hizo unas chispas que nos tragaron y aparecimos aquí. Pero no podemos estar aquí por que esto es extraño.-Se rectifico a tiempo.

.- ¿Entonces ustedes son muggles?- preguntó Dumbledore algo confundido por todo este hecho. Si ambas lo eran¿Cómo habían terminado en el colegio? Si supuestamente no sabían de ese mundo. ¿Como esa chica sabia sobre su varita?

Miró por un momento a Eve.

.- Esto, si- contestó Grisel- por lo menos yo lo soy.

.-Sep¿no es deprimente además de injusto?-Dijo mirando al director pero su campo de visión abarco algo mas, un calendario que ponía 1977- No debería coleccionar cosas antiguas como ese calendario que tiene ahí.-Lo señaló.-Hay cosas mejores para coleccionar.

.- ¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando por sobre su hombro.

.- Al calendario del año del ñope que tiene colgado ahí- señalo Grisel. El hombre se giro mirándolas nuevamente.

.- No es viejo, es 1977- explicó Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Las chicas miraron al calendario, luego al mago, a ellas y volvieron al calendario

.-Genial no sólo viajo al mundo mágico sino que además viajo en el tiempo. Para ser muggle no esta nada mal ¿no?-Dijo Eve algo confusa.

.- Podrían llamarnos las muggles que mas pudieron- congenió Grisel. Hasta que le cayó la piedra- en el pasado no hay Internet.

.-Y si no hay Internet no podremos leer los fics de bueno, ya sabes.-Comento Eve mirando a su amiga.

.-Esperen un momento¿quieren decirme que no solo son muggles sino que además pertenecen a otro tiempo?-Pregunto al anciano amablemente y algo sorprendido.

.- Exactamente- contesto Grisel despertando de su pesadilla.- Aunque diciéndolo tan burdamente suena bien estúpido.- Nosotras venimos del 1997...año bizarro para tomar chocolatada en Japón.

.-Vaya, pues si que vienen de lejos. ¿Y consiguieron hacer ese viaje sólo con polvos flu?.-Preguntó el mago alzando una ceja.-Al parecer son mas poderosos de lo que creíamos.-Miro a las jovencitas.-Y supongo que desearan regresar a su tiempo.

.-Hombre ya que estamos aquí no me importaría pasar un tiempo con.-El rostro pícaro de Eve decía todo para aquellos que supieran leerlo.

.- Mas allá de lo que mi amiga este pensando en este momento, y créame, no es para menores, me gustaría saber si podemos volver. Digo, por que por más que me emocione estar en este mundo tengo conciencia de que No es mi tiempo y que conociéndome podría causar ESTRAGOS en la línea temporal- largó Grisel.

El hombre sonrió amablemente antes de decir:

.-Lo cierto es que no estoy seguro, ya que según me han contado ustedes han llegado aquí por accidente por lo tanto encontrar la manera de arreglarlo puede ser costoso e incluso imposible pero no se alarmen eso es poco probable.-Dijo con tranquilidad.

.- ahhh...esto...no es que me preocupe lo que digan mis padres, pero a mis 21 años se que se van a preocupar por mi si no saben nada de mi persona- dijo mas para si- por Buda, en que problema nos hemos metido- miró a su amiga que parecía mas que fascinada por todo lo que había en aquel despacho.

No lo parecía, Eve REALMENTE estaba fascinada por los objetos. De hecho se había levantado disimuladamente y ahora observaba todo con detenimiento. No era solo por ver los objetos en si sino por el hecho de encontrarse en el mundo que le gustaba tanto.

.- ¿En serio tienes 21?- preguntó Dumbledore incrédulo, dándole mucho menos.

.- Sip, y ella tiene 20- señaló a Eve tocando algo en una estantería, la cosa hizo un ruido extraño y se maravillo aun mas.- esto...jejeje entonces¿que se supone que haremos? Digo, dinero no tenemos y mucho menos a donde ir a parar. Mis padres siquiera se deben conocer.

.-Pues de momento deberán quedarse aquí. Ya que aparecieron en este colegio es posible que el portal de vuelta este aquí también, así que se quedaran en una de las habitaciones del castillo.-Comentó el Dumbledore poniendo fin al problema.-Además pasaran por alumnas aunque tengan esa edad que dicen tener.-Agrego sonriente.

.- Momento, momento¡hay un gran problema! a menos que nos envié a primer año, nosotras no sabemos ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA de magia. - Interrumpió Grisel- digo, lo mas lógico en una situación como esta que seria- preguntó algo confundida.

.-Ya, pero aunque supieran no son brujas así que no importa.-El hombre fue interrumpido por Eve que al escuchar la palabra "magia" se giró e informó.- ¿Cómo que no sabemos "Nada" de magia? Acaso ya olvidaste lo que leímos en los libros, vimos en las pelis y por Internet.-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

.- Ya, pero una cosa es leerlo y otra realizarlo. Vamos Eve, tenemos mas de 20 y lo que hemos sabido de magia es únicamente en teórico. Jamás hemos practicado. Es como saber la teoría de las matemáticas y nunca haberlas aplicado.- se defendió Grisel- pero ya, ahora el problema es que somos Muggles en un colegio de magos¿Cómo le hacemos para que nuestros compañeros no se den cuenta?

Eve se desinflo momentáneamente, no tener magia no le gustaba. Tras un rato miró a Dumbledore.- ¿Alguna idea profesor? Usted es un gran mago seguro que puede engañar a un puñado de alumnos con algún truquito.

.- Podríamos intentar, tendré que pedirle ayuda al profesor de pociones, debe haber algún tipo de truco para hacer ilusiones grupales. Por mi parte también hablare con los profesores para que no la expongan ante el alumnado en general.-respondió Dumbledore pensativo.

.- uu me siento sapo de otro poso- murmuró Grisel desinflándose- y bastante tuve con la secundaria y ahora vuelvo a ella. ¬¬ Si alguien sabe en donde esta el mamut que me meo por favor, avíseme.

.-Entonces eso significa que nos quedaremos e iremos a clases.-Los ojos de Eve brillaban de pura emoción.

.- Así es señorita- afirmo el hombre con una sonrisa.

.- ¡Kyaaaaaa!-Grito emocionada la muchacha antes de, inconscientemente, lanzarse hacia el mago para abrazarle.-Gracias, gracias. Muchas gracias, es usted el mejor.-Dijo completamente feliz.

.- jejeje- sonrió él.

.- Entonces, como nos "insertaremos" en las clases, por lo visto ya comenzaron- señalo Grisel curiosa.

.-Pues diremos que fueron un traslado de última hora y que fueron seleccionadas en mi despacho, por eso se tardaron tanto.-Respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente.

.-¿Y podemos quedar en Gryffindor?.-Pregunto Eve como quien no quiere la cosa.

.- A mi me gusta mas hufflepuff- cortó Grisel. Eve la miró algo sorprendida- ¿Que? Me caen mejor los Huffli que los Gry...¬¬ es mi naturaleza, no puedo hacer nada contra ella.

.- ¿Entonces te separaras de mi?-Dijo en tono teatral su amiga y llevándose una mano a la frente en gesto dramático.

.- ¿O tu te separaras de mi?- pregunto entrando en el juego y en tono melodramático.

.-El destino cruel que nos ha unido nos separa de la misma forma.-Miró a su amiga en gesto dramáticamente divertido.-Pero quiero que sepas que no importa cuan lejos este de ti seguirás siendo mi amiga por siempre.-Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevo la mano a la frente.

.- Siempre que hay un encuentro habrá una despedida...todo concluye al fin, todo tiene un final, nada puede escapar…todo termina- concluyo su amiga girándose para mirar el horizonte, que no era mas que la pared del despacho.

Un ruido de aplausos sorprendió a las chicas. Dumbledore aplaudía a más no poder mientras que de sus ojos azules brillaban vidriosos por las lágrimas que se esforzaban por salir.-Muy bonito, ha sido muy bonito. El poder de la amistad ha quedado también reflejado. ¿Para cuando la segunda parte?

.- No la hay- dijo grisel- las segundas partes siempre arruinan la historia, pero gracias por el comentario.

El hombre se carcajeó un poco ante la honestidad innata de esa jovencita.

.- Bien, primero que nada debemos encontrarles algo de ropa- comentó como si nada- veré si hay algo en objetos pedidos. Siempre se encuentran cosas útiles con Filch.

Tiempo mas tarde Filch llegó con una caja grande de la cual salieron todo tipo de objetos entre ellas un uniforme femenino de Hufflepuff y otro de Gryffindor.

Las chicas se miraban frente a un espejo ya cambiadas que Dumbledore había invocado.-Eto, profesor Dumbledore ¿no podrías alargarme un poco mas la falda? Es muy corta.-Pido Eve al ver lo escasita que era la prenda.

Con un simple movimiento el hombre acomodo la falda a un tamaño decente.

Grisel no tuvo ningún problema con el uniforme, únicamente le quedaba grande pero no era problema para ella, le encantaba la ropa holgada.

.- Bien, diré a los elfos que acomoden una habitación para ustedes, mientras tanto, vayan a caminar por el castillo y traten de pasar desapercibidas por favor- pidió Dumbledore.

.-Eso será difícil.-Dijeron ambas muchachas al unísono antes de salir.

Cuando salieron del despacho se encontraron a los dos jóvenes de antes que pararon de hablar justo en cuanto las vieron, pero no les dijeron nada. Aprovechando el mutismo las chicas se alejaron.

Cuando estaban bien retiradas.

.- Anda la osa, no me hubiese imaginado que eran tan metidos. ¿Crees que habrán escuchado algo de lo que discutimos con el director?- indagó Grisel remandándose la camisa que llevaba puesta.

.-Realmente no lo se. Ya sabes que tienen muchos trucos, igual de algo si se han enterado.

Salieron a los terrenos. Por suerte la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clase por lo cual se escabulleron hasta el lago. Grisel se tiró entre las raíces de uno de los árboles

.- Vendito paseito nos estamos dando.

A Eve le brillaban los ojitos y no paraba de mirar todo mil millones de veces.

.-No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer. Estamos aquí, realmente estamos aquí ¿No es genial Grisel?-Preguntó mirando a su amiga.

.- La verdad que una cosa es imaginárselo y otra vivirlo. No me mal interpretes Eve, únicamente que, bueno, me encantan las aventuras pero estoy aterrada. ¿Y si no volvemos a nuestra época? O peor aun ¿Y si hacemos algún desastre que repercuta en el futuro¿Y si no puedo llegar a ver Internet por los próximos x años?- esto ultimo parecía traumarla mas.

.-No te preocupes, contamos con Dumbledore. Seguro que nos saca de esto, así que solo tienes que disfrutar hasta que encuentre la solución.-Le respondió emocionada.

Unos pasos se escucharon, pero no iban dirigidos hacia ellas en particular. Un joven de cabeza gacha y pelo largo algo opaco caminó y se sentó en uno de los árboles a unos metros de ellas.

.- Dios santo, ese es...es...es...- sin proponérselo las mejillas de la chica se colorearon- ¡Es Snape! Eve es él...

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron de par en par.-No me lo puedo creer, realmente es Snape .Vamos a saludarlo.-Propuso Eve emocionada

.- ¡Pero seria raro! digo, ni siquiera nos conoce. ¿Llegamos y que le decimos?- Grisel no tuvo tiempo de que su amiga respondiera, Eve la arrastró hasta el muchacho.

Snape apenas si levantó la mirada al sentirlas cerca.

.-Wolas Snape¿Podemos sentarnos? -Dijo feliz y tranquilamente Eve y sin esperar respuesta se sentó enfrente del chico.-¿Que estudias?.-Preguntó refiriéndose al libro.

Grisel se pregunto como su amiga podía ser tan, tan...jejeje bueno, no encontraba la palabra, pero el ya llamarlo por su nombre era un súper salto.

.- ¿Vienen de parte de ellos?- preguntó cortante sin levantar la mirada. Grisel y Eve se miraron algo confusas.

.- Eto… ¿A que te refieres con "ellos"?- el rostro de Grisel era un poema.

.- ¿"Ellos" no son los hombres de negro?- inquirió confusa Eve mirando a su amiga. Luego miró al slytherin.- ¿Quienes son ellos?

Por primera vez Snape levantó la mirada, pudiendo ambas ver los ojos negros del chico.

.- La respuesta es demasiado obvia- sin siquiera hacer mucho movimiento señaló a unos jóvenes que miraban la escena a lo lejos. Los merodeadores volvían a meter las narices en donde nos les importaba.

.- Eto, se que sonara extraño pero no venimos de su parte, es decir, somos nuevas- sonrió Grisel tratando de descomprimir la situación.

.-Es cierto, acabamos de llegar ahora mismo.-Apoyó Eve a su amiga.-No hemos hablado con nadie salvo con el director y ahora contigo. Por cierto, tus ojos son muy lindos.-Dijo seguido y sinceramente.

El joven pareció algo sacado de contexto.

.- Espera ¿QUE?-preguntó realmente confuso. A sus 17 años ni la mas mínima idea de como reaccionar ante una declaración tan, tan...tan ¿Extraña?

.- Dijo que tus ojos eran lindos- agregó Grisel con una sonrisa y un poco de color e las mejillas.

.-Ves, ya somos dos las que creemos eso.-Comenzó como si nada.- ¿No me digas que es la primera vez que te lo dicen?-Alzo una ceja de manera inquisitiva.-Tal vez las mujeres de aquí sean ciegas.-Dijo llevándose una mano al mentón de manera cómicamente pensativa la peli-violeta, su objetivo, hacer reír al joven Snape.

Más que reír al chico le cayo una gota.

.- Entonces¿que estudias?- Grisel indagó mirando el libro entre las manos del joven.

.- Defensa contra las artes oscuras- contesto para volver con su lectura.

.- Eto, sabemos que...digo, Dumbledore nos contó que eras muy bueno en esa materia- agrego la morena.

.-Y también en pociones.-Agrego feliz la amiga de esta.- ¿Es muy difícil Defensa?-Eve se movió para ponerse al lado del chico y leer por encima de su hombro. Una cosa era leer en el libro de HP cosas sobre la defensa contra las artes oscuras y otra distinta tener acceso a un libro real sobre la materia.

.- Ambas son difíciles- contestó secamente el joven.

.- oh...y...- Grisel vio como los merodeadores se estaban acercando, con claras intensiones de interrumpirlos. Recordó el quinto libro y la sangre le hirvió.- Eto¿podrías enseñarnos un poco a utilizar la biblioteca de la escuela?- mas que pregunta era algo así como una orden. Prácticamente si lo obligo a levantarse.- seria muy amable de tu parte.

Snape no sabía como contactar hasta que por sobre su hombro vio a esos cuatro chicos molestos.

.- ¿Entonces si nos enseñas?- preguntó tirando de él. Eve le ayudaba. Juntas lograron alejarlo lo suficiente como para que siquiera se pudieran hablar y con rapidez se adentraron en el castillo.

.- ¿Me parece a mi o nos evitaron olímpicamente?- preguntó James algo confundido.

.-No te lo parece amigo, nos han evitado descaradamente y por nada más y nada menos que snivellus.-Sirius se notaba molesto ante esto hecho.

.- ¿Y la sección prohibida como de prohibida es?-quiso saber Eve para hacer conversación mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca.

.- Toda la extensión de la palabra- contesto Snape arreglándose la túnica por que con el tironeo estaba algo desencajada.- Ni crean que voy a agradecerles por...

.- No tienes que agradecernos por nada- contesto Grisel rápidamente- simplemente nos adentramos al colegio para ver la biblioteca ¿No, Eve?- su comentario le dio a entender a Snape que aquello era simplemente lo que parecía y no había algo oculto cómo una salvada de pellejo.

.-Exacto, esta visita es justo lo que parece. Ambas amamos los libros por eso queremos ver la biblioteca nada mas.-Con esto Eve apoyo el comentario de su amiga.

Snape soltó algo así cómo un suspiro.

.- Esta bien, les enseñare- murmuró entre dientes y las guió hacia la misma.

Cuando estuvieron allí su imaginación no había podido captar en la totalidad la magnificencia de aquella biblioteca. Ni las mejores descripciones lo hubieran hecho.

.- Es impresionante- mascullo Grisel tocando algunos lomos de libros de la sección de herbologia.

.-Es más maravillosa de lo que imagine (nunca mejor dicho). Me siento chiquita, chiquita ante la enorme cantidad de saber que hay aquí acumulado.-Dijo la ojiverde mientras se adentraba en los pasillos de la biblioteca.

.- Listo. Están acá, ya conocieron, nos vemos- saludó "cordialmente Snape alejándose sin darles tiempo a nada.

.- Eto, nos dejo - Grisel se sintió algo, ni ella misma sabia como se sentía.- ¬¬ que desplante tan bonito.

.-¿Si le seguimos crees que podremos ver a Lucius también?-las palabras de Eve sonaron picaras.

.- Supongo, pero Lucius nos va a mandar al demonio de una, es un Slytherin con carácter fuerte.- suspiró- Con lo lindo que estaba el lago, tenían que venir esos a molestar.

.-Pero aun así quiero verlo. Me encanta la gente con carácter fuerte. Y cierto, lo estábamos pasando genial en el lago, una lastima.-Dijo algo apenada por la interrupción.-Pero ya habrá otra oportunidad.-Agregó recomponiéndose rápidamente.

.- Mmmmmm pues ahora lo que a mi me interesaría es saber en donde están las cocinas. Tengo demasiada hambre- se quejo Grisel tocándose la panza- debo procurar cuidar el hábitat de mi futura hija en un futuro ahora, bien lejano.

.-Pues según el libro estaba en el tercer piso tras el cuadro de las frutas y había que hacerles cosquillas a una pera ¿no?-Dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia fuera.

.- ¡Si! que tierno, cosquillas a la pera...debe ser una perita feliz- sonrió Grisel cómo una niña. Cuando se trataba de comida era una verdadera glotona.

.-Cierto, nunca había pensado en eso. La pera debe llevar una alegre vida.-Dijo sonriendo Eve.

.- ¿Y danzara? a mi me gustaría que danzara, las peritas son monas así que danzando deben serlo aun mas- razonó Grisel alegando algo de lo cual no se tenia constancia: que las peras danzaran.

Tras perderse un par de veces (ya que no era lo mismo leer la descripción de donde estaban las cosas en el castillo a andar por él) consiguieron encontrar el pasillo que acababa en el cuadro de las frutas.

.-Ahí esta la pera risueña.-Gritó emocionada Eve.

.- Hazla reír, así se vera mas bonita y por fin podremos comer- acotó Grisel parándose detrás de Eve mientras esta hacia lo que le decían.

En menos de cinco segundos ya estaban mirando maravilladas las cocinas, que cargada de elfos, y de paso, de comida formaba el mas hermoso cuadro ante los ojos de la mas grande.

.- Es un sueño - murmuró.

.-Pues venga, a disfrutar.-Invitó Eve a su amiga.-Aprovechemos antes de que nos pillen.-

Pidieran lo que pidieran, los elfos siempre se les adelantaban. Hartas de comer, media hora después, se iban de las cocinas con una panza de cinco meses por lo menos.

.- Creo que se nos paso la mano- masculló Grisel acariciándose la panza con cariño- aunque es tierno tener la pancita llena.

.-Y de cosas tan deliciosas. Los elfos cocinan mejor de lo que imaginaba. Mi enhorabuena para ellos.-Dijo la pequeña imitando el gesto de su amiga.

.-Esto, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa. ¿Cual es la contraseña para llegar a nuestras habitaciones?-Preguntó la ojiverde a Grisel.- No, mejor aun¿como llegamos a ellas?

.- Pues...- doblaron en una esquina y se dieron de frente con Dumbledore.- ¡Menos mal que lo encontramos! Eto...señor imitación de Merlín... ¿cuales son nuestras habitaciones y como llegamos a ellas?

¿Suerte fue que las jóvenes le encontraran? No, él si las estaba buscando y supuso, viéndoles las caras, en dónde estarían.

.-Precisamente por eso las andaba buscando. Señorita Evans, señor Diggory.-Los aludidos dieron un paso delante y salieron de detrás de Dumbledore.-Ellos son los prefectos de sus respectivas casas, ellos las ayudaran.-Dijo amablemente el mago.

Sin más los dejo solos.

.- Eto… un gusto- Grisel dio el primer paso para saludar- menos mal que ustedes nos ayudaran, por que realmente estábamos perdidas.

.- Lo que Dumbledore nos dijo es que están en el último curso- la pelirroja también tómo la palabra- Bienvenidas a Hogwarts.

Continuará

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! 


End file.
